Riddles and Gender
by OpenOtaku
Summary: Soul, Black*Star, and Kid have done it again. This time with a simple riddle. Who knew riddles could cause this much trouble? Now, they're in a new world unlike any they've been in before. A world where genders have been switched. How did this happen? How will they get back to their world? Will they fall in love along the way? I am bad at Titles and summaries T for later content.


_**I've decided to write another new story, I know I need to actually finish one, but I promise I will! Oh and Fall! From now on I will be writing darker things so be prepared!. Also my writing changes with the seasons! So have fun :3!**_

Who knew riddles could change someone's life completely? Soul, Crona, Kid, and Black*Star didn't and it ended up bringing them to a completely different world. Well, not exactly, but in a whole new way. Kid was the first to notice.

_**Kid's POV**_

The morning started like any other. I woke up at 8:00 that morning and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I felt odd, as I walked down the stairs, I felt shorter and a lot more top heavy. I didn't think too much about it though. I stood in front of the stove in my boxers and my shirt un-buttoned. I started to turn on the stove and walked to the fridge. I grabbed out the eggs. My arms seemed a lot smaller. I stared at them; they seemed more symmetrical than they usually were. I thought for a moment as I cracked the eggs open over a bowl.

"KID?" I heard a boy scream as I turned and saw two boys who looked a lot like Liz Patti…

"Liz?... Patti?" I said almost shocked.

"Yeah," Liz nodded, "You're acting like you've never seen us before,"

"You're boys,"

"We've always been boys,"

"EHHHH?" This wasn't real.

_**Black*Star's POV:**_

I sat up and like my totally awesome self I went to take a shower while I did I looked at myself. And then like the greatness I am I screamed, an un- awesome like scream that did not match my greatness. I looked like a girl. A hot girl; but still a girl. I stared at myself. I had-

"Black*Star? Are you alright in there?" I heard a boy shout over the sound of the shower. A chill ran down my back, where was I? Who was that?

"W-Who's that?" I called kind of freaked out and secretly hoping it was one my friends, Soul, Kid, or Crona, 'cause I'd never live to see the end of it.

"Tsubaki, who else would be here?" Tsubaki asked in her confused voice. I sighed, yep that was my awesome partner, Tsubaki. I sigh as I put back on my clothes, that I now notice that are baggier. I didn't really care as I slipped it over my chest. Then, it finally clicked. That was why my shirt was big, 'cause of my boobs.

"My body is awesomer than any model!" I smirked as put on the rest of my clothes. I opened the door and saw Tsubaki sitting at the table waiting patiently for me. She was so kind to me, or would I say _he _was always so kind and patient with me. I smiled as I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. I felt his back get all stiff. "Tsubaki, you're so shocked by my beauty, you're frozen, ha! I am greater than any Shinigami!" I boasted as I leaned further. I just wanted to hug him so he'd know my appreciation.

"U-Um, Black*Star, your-"Tsubaki couldn't finish his sentence as he abruptly stood, causing me to lose my balance.

"Eh?" I blurted as I fell on my face on the table. I rubbed my face as I tried to get up, I couldn't, I couldn't raise my upper part of my body wouldn't move.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried as he lifted me up bridal style, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, "Are you ok? I'm sorry,"

"Y-Yeah, it's fine, even Shinigami need picked up every once in a while," I blurted out as I slipped out of Tsubaki's hands and walked to my room. I slammed the door, blush rushing to my face. What was wrong with me? I didn't know, all I knew was I wasn't going to survive this, not one bit.

_**Soul Eater's POV; **_

I woke up to shouts in the kitchen. They were from two boys. One sounded vaguely familiar. I sat up, whoever they were they were majorly annoying. I stormed into the kitchen and screamed "I'm trying to sleep, will you two shut up!"

They look at me. The blonde haired boy frowns as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "look who finally woke up,"

I rolled my eyes, but I felt slightly insulted as I pouted, "That's not very nice, is –"I stopped talking as stared them. I sounded like a girl. They stared at me like this happened more than once. The tallest man rolled his eyes, "Well, Blair, has to leave, I've got a job to go to," With that the man turned into a cat and strutted out of the apartment. I stared at him, I was still sleeping. I was just dreaming.

"Come on, Soul, we're leaving, at least, I am," He gestured to my pajamas. "I'll see you in school,"

I all of a sudden clutched to his arm, "You're not gonna leave a girl alone, are you, Maka-kun?" I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. I sounded un cool and girlish. I looked at Maka's face it wasn't red at all. I felt slightly disappointed, but I pushed the idea out of my mind, "Well?"

"I'll see you in class," Maka said as he wrenched his arm out of my grip. Maka opened the door and walked out of the room. I just stood there, partially shocked, and partially angry and embarrassed. I tried seducing my partner and it back fired. I was brushed to the side. He just left, he seemed hurt in a way though. I sighed as I walked into my room, and screamed. I was a girl for goodness sakes, I was a _girl. _I stared at the mirror in my room in horror and shock. I looked like I did when we went through the book Eibon. Looking back at it now I did not enjoy it. (Soul Eater Chapter 72 or 73) . Nor did I think that I was going to enjoy this.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_**So how was it? Was it at all confusing? And did you enjoy it? I hope you comment, and favor this, and I hope to see you when I post the next chapter! Bye!**_


End file.
